


Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Serious Injuries, armyfic, field medicine, medevac, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The medevac team is called for a dustoff for a wounded soldier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore

‘Charliemed, this is snakebite 1-1, over.’

‘Snakebite 1-1, this is Charliemed, send over.’

‘This is snakebite 1-1, request dustoff, over.’

‘Snakebite 1-1, this is Charliemed, authenticate Yankee, over.’

‘Charliemed, this is Snakebite 1-1, 1 authenticate Champion, over.’

‘Roger Snakebite 1-1, send request over.’

‘Roger, nine line as follows, break.’

‘One, tango-alpha 6577, break.’

‘Two, 33.65E-7 Romeo, break.’

‘Three, 1 bravo, 1 Echo, break.’

‘Four, alpha, break.’

‘Five, Lima-1, Alpha-1, break.’

‘Six, X-ray, break.’

‘Seven, Delta break.’

‘Eight, US Military, break.’

‘Nine, North side market square.’

‘Snakebite 1-1, this is Charliemed, good-copy, over.’

When the ground medevac reaches the scene they have been called to, there is only death and destruction on the market square, a bomb clearly detonated in the middle of the village. They locate the two men they are looking for fairly quickly. It looks like both men are hit by the blast and shrapnel of the bomb that clearly killed several people. There is a large piece of shrapnel in the younger man´s leg and even though it is packed with quick cloth and a makeshift tourniquet, the kid has lost a lot of blood, too much blood.

The kid, no, the medic can now see the EOD patch on the kid’s uniform is clearly in shock, conscious but not lucid. The medic addresses the soldier next to him.

‘I’m Mike, what is your name?’

‘Jack Dalton, I’m the specialist’s overwatch.’

He figured out something like that, since the man is not wearing any insignia, which means he must be special ops or something.

‘What’s your specialist’s name, Jack?’

‘Mac.’

‘OK, Jack, can you tell my men what they need to know to secure the place.’

Jack nods and starts relaying all the info he has to the two soldiers. The medic addresses his patient.

‘Hey Mac, I’m putting an oxygen mask on, OK? I will help you breathe easier.’

The kid lets out a moan when he places the mask over the kid’s face. He hands a bag of saline to Jack.

‘Squeeze it.’ He orders.

Jack presses the bag between his hands but the medic shakes his head and motions with his bloody hands as if choking someone, ‘No, squeeze it!’ he calls out.’

Jack squeezes with force this time, pressing the solution into Mac’s body as the medic continues his work. He can hear the air medevac is in approach so he calls his men back over the radio. He explains to Jack and the men they are going to transfer Mac onto the litter, so they can meet the helicopter at the rendez-vous point. The moment they lift Mac, he screams and his overwatch freezes.

‘Keep going! You’re gonna be OK Mac, I know this hurts,’ to the overwatch he orders, ’keep it together Dalton, we need to get the kid in the bird.’

Mac screams and pleads for them to stop but they keep going. Once he is situated on the litter they load it into the ambulance and drive outside town. Dalton keeps talking to the kid who is barely conscious. They unload the litter and wait crouched down for the bird to touch down. The moment it does, the flight nurse gestures them over. They stay low under the whirling blades. There is a brief handover and then the ground team retreats. They did what they were called in for.

* * *

The kid on the stretcher is young and deadly pale. He is covered in blankets and bandages. One of men jumps in the bird, calling out he needs to stay with kid. He probably doesn´t realize he is injured to and was supposed to come with them. The kid is injured worse and needs his attention so he gestures to close the door and put on a headset while they take off.

The unmarked soldier, and the flight nurse recognizes it for what it is, leans over the kid and talks to him. He knows the man can hear him through his headset, so she introduces herself as Billy and tells him what she is going to do. The kid gives a sign of recognition and searches for the man’s hand. He grips it tightly. The man introduces himself as Jack and the kid as Mac. She takes his vitals and leans over Mac’s head, ‘you may not like what I’m doing and it might not feel good, but it is only to make you feel better, remember OK?’

The kid’s eyes snap open and he gives a tight nod, showing he understood. The kid is clearly in severe pain and it isn´t helping his condition.

As the helicopter vibrates, rattles and sways, Billy tries to start another line in Mac’s hand. But the kid has shit for veins, so she can´t get what he needs. She moves to the kid’s leg and affixes a needle to what looks like a little black handheld drill. She can see Jack studying her. Pulling back the space blanket covering Mac, she examines the man’s femur of his uninjured leg for a moment, drilling straight into the bone so she can deliver fluids through the marrow.

‘This way I can push pain meds, the other lines are dripping fast enough,’ she explains to Jack, who nods.

‘Do what you need to do to save him.’

Her patient doesn´t even flinch until she irrigates the IV, pushing liquid into the space in the marrow. Reacting to the pain, the scrawny kid bolts upright, kicking out, instinctively trying to push her off. Dalton, who has been almost motionless in his seat next to the kid, leaps to hold his EOD down and save the medic from becoming injured herself.

As soon as the kid bolted up, he passes out, his head cocked at a painful angle against the helicopter floor. Dalton delicately cradles Mac’s head, gently placing it back between the foam pads of the stretcher.

Billy, unfazed by what happened keeps moving, starting an IV, taking a needle and pushing drugs into the IV. Mac comes back around and Billy tells him everything is going to be alright.

They start their descend and the moment they touch down, the medic throws the sliding door back as six soldiers, each wearing blue nitrile gloves, emerge from behind a barrier wall, crouch sprinting towards the helicopter.

Now amid a tangle of IV and oxygen lines, it takes a second to maneuver the heavy stretcher in the cabin and get the patient out. He’s quickly hurried off the helipad and disappears into the hospital. Billy now puts her attention to the other soldier. He gives her an easy smile and tells her he should be following his EOD. But when he gets up off the seat, his knees buckle.

Shit, she grabs the man, but he is big and heavy with his gear, so all she can do is push him back in his seat.

‘I can use some help in here.’ She calls out to the flight crew, who come to her assistance.

‘I’m fine, I just got light headed.’

‘I know you are, but they should still check you out.’

‘Yeah, but Mac…’

‘He is being taken care of, OK? So now let’s take care of you.’

* * *

The next day, when she comes onto shift, she is told that her young EOD patient survived the night. He and his overwatch who was more injured than he has said are being sent home to complete their treatment in the United States. She smiles, happy that she made an impact on someone’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what’s called a 9 line Medevac request:  
> Line 1 – location of pickup  
> Line 2 – call sign, radiofrequency  
> Line 3 – Number of patients by precedence  
> Line 4 – Special equipment needed  
> Line 5 – Number of patients by type  
> Line 6 – Security of pickup site  
> Line 7 – Method of pick up site marking  
> Line 8 – Patient nationality and status  
> Line 9 – Terrain description
> 
> Please keep in mind, I am not a medical professional nor am I in the army, this is just fanfiction.


End file.
